Stiles Stillinski is a Salvatore
by random1781
Summary: Stiles Stillinski is a Salvatore. you know Damon and Stefans little bro. the pack thinks stiles is weak so they think kick him out. Damon and Stefan pay a visit and the pack realise they were idiotic furballs and try to get him back but Stiles isn't sure he wants to go back
1. chapter 1

I haven't watched Teen Wolf , only read the fanfics so just warning you. There is no Elana in this. this is a tvd and teen wolf crossover (Author's note. this is my first fic sooo please be nice) rated k for now may later change

Chapter one:

Stiles was angry. No he was pissed. He had gotten a text from Scott saying that they could hang with the pack , only to arrive to the pack telling him that he's a weak human and out of the pack.You'd think that a pack of werewolves would be able to sniff a out a vampire but no apparently not.

So he did what any sane ,ADHD, 153 year old vampire who looks like he's 17, who's bored and furious would do; (no not go on a killing spree...yet) he called his older brothers. (phone dialling and being answered)

 **Stiles** :Hello brother.(if u get that quote u'r awesome)

 **Damon** :Stiles? is that you

 **Stiles** :No it's the Easter bunny. Yes it's me Damon.

 **Damon** : Sorry it's not like i haven't heard from you in five years...oh wait i haven't.

 **Stiles** :OK i deserved that.But i was wondering how would you and Stefan like to pay your younger, better looking, genius brother a visit in good old Beacon Hills?

 **Damon** : You never want us to visit in case we, and i quote 'get sniffed out' by the mutts. What's happened.

 **Stiles** :Well ya see they kickedmeoutofthepackbecausetheythinkI'maweakhuman. So yeah that's what happened.

 **Damon:** Stiles in the name of all thinks damned SLOW DOWN. Tell me what happened slowly and carefully. I know Im a vampire but i can't listen that fast.

 **Stiles** : OK yeash. They kicked me out of the pack because they think I'm a weak human.

 **Damon** :So those mutts kicked you out of the pack... you Stiles Salvatore were kicked out because they think you're a weak human.

 **Stiles:** Yep,pretty much.

(Damon yelling at Stefan to "pack your bags we're going to see stiles and maybe kill some mutts)

 **Damon** : We'll see you in a few hours. Those mutts won't know what hit them.

 **Stiles** : So this means i can actually act like myself

 **Damon** : yep and please tell me you haven't been wearing lares of clothes yo hid your obviously defined self.

 **Stiles** :no comment and I won't be doing it anymore.

 **Damon:** That's what i like to hear. Goodbye little gem. (in this Stiles's real name is Genim)

 **Stiles:** Goodbye brother. Tell Stefan i say hi for me.

 **Damon** : of course i will. bye

 **Stiles:** bye

(phone hangs up)

Stiles puts down his phone down with a smirk. The pack will pay for thinking that Stilea was weak. After all he was a Salvatore, it's in his blood to be strong willed and obviously good looking.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

Stiles woke up to the most annoying thing humans have ever invented; the alarm clock. He hit it a few times but the blasted thing kept going. So he threw it across his room. He groaned and rolled out of bed, falling in a heep on the floor.

Stiles looked at his phone and cursed, loudly. It was Monday morning aka hell on earth. He went to the bathroom and well did what people do in a bathroom. He digged around in his closet for something decent when he remembered his promise to Damon about his clothes. Crap.

So he picked a fitted grey t-shirt, dark wash jeans and a black leather jacket he stole of Stefan a few years back. He grabbed his keys, his phone, backpack and left for the torture that is high school.

Stiles arrived in his beat up jeap as usual but when he stepped out people did a double take. They're used to seeing Stiles look skinny and well geeky but the Stiles that stepped out of the jeep was the exact opposite. He had lean muscles, wearing sunglasses and with him having grown out his hair he look drop dead (get it dead...cause he's a vampire...*awkward silence* ...I'll go home now) sexy.

He walked to his loker to get his books but what he saw made him mad. Like want to rip someones heart out with their bare hand mad. The pack were talking right in front of hos locker. It was bound to happen considering his and Scott's lockers were right beside each other. Yay*note the sarcasm*.

So he threw his head back and walked over. "Excuse me I need to get past" he said in a bored tone. The pack looked startled. Scott asked "Are you new? I haven't seen you around before". Stiles was basically seething. He had known Scott since he was a baby.

Stiles just shoved past them and went to his locker. Lydia spoke " Hey that's not yours". He looked at her sceptical grabbed his books and left.

He went into his first class, English. He sat down where he usually did- right in the middle of class. Unfortunately the whole pack had this class too. As students filed in followed by the teacher Mr Hilliard (one of my teachers in real life). The teacher stood at the front and asked him to take off his sunglasses. He did and the look on the packs faces were hilarious. Scott kinda looked like he might have wet himself.

The teacher spoke "Class we have some new students today. Please give a warm welcome to Stefan and Damon Salvatore". Low and behold standing in the doorway of his class were his older brothers. Messing with the pack is gonna be so much fun.


	3. Chapter three

Stefan and Damon walked into the class. Gasps escaped the female population of said class, a few of the guys too. The teacher said 'Why don't you two intruce yourselves and then I'll asign you your seats"

Stefan stepped forward "My name is Stefan Salvatore, I'm from Mystic Falls along with my brother. We're not staying for the entire school year, think of us as exchange students." Damon took over "My name's Damon Salvatore if you haven't figured it out by now. I'm Stefans older and better looking brother. As he said think of us as excexchange students. In fact we already know someone in this class. We're practically brothers, isn't that right Stiles? " The entire class looked at him in shock. To be fair as far as they knew Stiles was an only chlid and the sheriff's son. They would be a tad shocked to find put he was over a century old. Stiles half smiled " What can I say they're childhood friends"

Scott glared at him and he glared right back, daring him to object. Stiles, Damon and Stefan all smiled at each other with a fondness you can't fake. Well that happens when you've known someone or in this case someones for your entire human life (however short) and your entire vampire one (however long). The bond of family can never be broken, no matter what, family above all, always and forever (get it... any takers? no? yeash tough crowd).

The teacher was the first one to snap out of the awkard silence " So sonce you three know each other you two can ait next to Stiles"

The two eldest Salvatore brothers took their seats with matching self satisfied smirks on their equally good looking (I mean come on have you seen them? That type of hotness isn't human)

The pack continued to look like dumbfounded oafs.

The class continued on. After about ten minutes the pack started a group text.

 _Scott : Who the hell are those two?_

 _Lydia: And hpw do they know stiles?_

 _Isaac : Scott i thought you were Stiles's only childhood friend._

 _Jackson: Lahey's right.There's no way Stillinski is friends with those two_

 _Boyd: What sould we do? For all we know they could be hunters. ... or worse_

 _Erica : i don't know. We should definitely tell Derek... and maybe Dr Deaton._

They stopped texted when they got a glare from their teacher. The school day wore on until the last bell rang.

The pack watched at Stiles, Stefan and Damon got in Damon's blue camaro and drove off, leaving the pack to speculate about what Stefan and Damon could be. One thing they knew for shore was that they weren't human.

 _Authors note... if anyone reads this sorry for the wait. I'm doing my best._


	4. chapter four

_Authors note:so if anyone reads this sorry for the wait. i forgot to add this last time I DON'T OWN TW OR TVD._ _Chaper_ _four_

:

The pack met up at the newly done up Hale mansion. The pack filed in and plopped on the couches with sighs.

Derek came in 'So what's wrong now? When you called you said 'it's an emergency call a pack meeting' so i did. Now tell me what this so called emergency is' he finished adding a bit of his 'Alpha voice'.

Scott started 'It's Stiles, he's changed' 'Changed how?' Derek asked confusion colouring his normally confident voice.

Lydia took over 'He's hot. Like supernaturally hot. And he has muscles' Jackson butted in 'Yeah and in class today two new guys came in. They didn't smell human. I've never smelt it before'

'Well what's the names of these 'new guys' then' Peter asked clearly interested in an answer. Isaac spoke up 'They said their names were Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore' Peter froze shock and what looked like a bit of fear was on his face 'Did you say Salvatore? Please tell me I heard you wrong. Please.' he finished with desperation in his voice.

The pack including Derek looked at him in surprise. Peter has sounded like many things but none of them could compare to the desperateness in his voice.

Boyd looked at Peter with concern 'Why who are they. Do you know them?' Peter barked out a laugh with no humour in it 'Do i know them? Do i know them? They're Salvatores in other words if I'm correct they're vampires. Old vampires. And in case you didn't know the older a vamp the stronger a vamp'

Erica cut in 'So what do we do now. If they're vamps what's the chance of them killing us'

Peter answered 'Never do anything to offend a vampire. They're lethal'

Jackson spoke 'Well umm there's a slight problem. They seemed to be great friends with Stiles'

Peter groaned 'You idiotic teenagers. You might as well carry a sign saying 'Come here and kill me vampire i'm a stupid mutt'

Derek finally spoke 'So let me get this straight, Stiles is supernaturally hot, he's friends with the new students who just happen to be vampires and said vampires could possibily now want us dead' He looked at the pack 'Did i miss anything?' The pack including Peter shook their heads in sync.

He continued 'Great. So i think we should go to Deaton, he'll know more about vampires then we do'

And with that the pack went to Deaton's as if wolves were after them (get it... cause their werewolves... any takers...no...I'll go home).

 _TBC_


	5. UPDATE

_**An: this is not an update SORRY but i should have one out within a few days -a week. Just to clear things up YES i'm a fan of Shane, who's (in my opinion) is one of the most funniest youtubers alive. And i decided to make Damon a high schooler cause he's too sexy to be a teacher and we always see Stefen in high school but never Damon so I thought about changing it up a bit. The next chapter is gonna be were the pack go to Deaton's who basically tells them they fucked up and are stupid furballs.**_ _ **-Stiles Herondale 15**_


	6. CHAPTER 6

_**AN:** I'm sooooo sorry this took so long. And can i just say the comments I've gotten are great. So if i remember correctly the pack were on there way to Dr Deatons. **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** keep in mind I haven't watched Teen Wolf, only read the fanfics. Erica and Boyd are alive. In this i'm making Stiles' real name Genim. Stiles is a vampire. His bros are Stefan and Damon Salvatore. This is a TW and TVD crossover. **WARNING:** In this fic Stiles is bi so if you don't like that stop reading **now**. There maybe slight Sterek...i haven't decided yet. So without further ado **on with the fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!!!** *dreamish music*_

 **Chapter 6:**

The pack get in their respective vehicles and head over to Deatons. They arrive and barge in like the untrained overgrown pups they are.

Deaton looks at them "You lot are lucky that I just closed" he sits down "so what do you need to know now?"

Issac is the first of the puppy pack to speak "Well you see, we were wondering if you knew anything about a couple of vampires called Damon and Stefan Salvatore".

Deaton rubs his face "Sweet baby Jesus in a fucken' handbasket please tell me you moronic fluffbrains have not made the Salvatores mad. Please tell me you haven't. I'm getting too old for this shit".

The pack, including Peter, are shocked. Deaton no matter how annoyed has never cursed in their presence.

Peter flings a hand in the direction of the furballs " **Finally** someone understands this situation we're in. So doc what do we need to do, so we won't end up dead".

Deaton once again sighs "Why do you ask about the Salvatores. What have you done to bring hell on earth to Beacon Hills?"

- _they explain how they royally fucked up like the douche bag, moronic, dollopheaded (yes I'm a merlin fan), pratish, clotpoled, idiotic fuzballs they are to Dr Deaton-_

Deaton sighs and thinks outloud "Why me God? Why me?" He looks at the pack "The best way to handle this is to, no matter what happens, is not piss them off further. Right now the lot of you are lucky to be alive. I knew someone who crossed them once and he ended up deader than a dodo bird. If I had to guess I'd say the only thing that's keeping you alive right now is that Stiles wants you guys alive. And whatever you do, DON'T make Stiles mad! Not only is he the only reason you're alive, but if you offend him Stefan and Damon won't hesitate to end you. Now" he glances at the clock on the wall "most of you have school tomorrow so off to bed with ye".

The pack file out except for Derek. He looks at Deaton sadly "Is there any way to make Stiles forgive me?"

Deaton shrugs "Don't lose hope. Stiles may know the Salvatores and may be mad at the pack but" he glances around "Stiles is still your mate. Even if he doesn't realise it he will always come back to you. Now matter what. Now shouldn't you go check on your pack mates?"

Derek walks to the door and turns around "Thanks Deaton, it means alot. I just hope Stiles will look past all this".

Derek leaves and the rumble of the camaro's engine fills the air.

Deaton smiles. Some people have got to know by now, that you can't keep a werewolf's mate from them.

 _ **AN:** Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. I was not expecting that ending. Don't forget to comment to tell me what ye think. FYI the reason I keep saying ye is that I'm Irish and we say it over here. So adios readers -Stiles Herondale15. P.S I don't own TW or TVD._


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Dear readers, I want to make a few things clear. I **DO NOT** appreciate the hate __against my country. Yes I agree some Irish TV shows aren't the best but **THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO COME AFTER SOMEONE.** Also if one of you readers are going to insult me please make it original. Now on the matter of Sterek. I'm well aware that a lot of people ship Stydia. I ship Sterek, it is my own opinion and I'm entitled to it, just like you are to yours. I have said before I started this fanfiction that I have never seen the TV show and have only read the fanfics, so I apologize for anything that's different. **BUT** people seem to forget that this is 1. a crossover and 2.an AU where Stiles is a vamp. AU means alternate universe which in fanfics basically means my game my rules. **I have stated that i don't own TW or TVD and i don't**. Therefore I hope this doesn't happen again. BTW I'm not forcing **anyone** to read this fanfic, you can stop reading anytime you want. Now that that's over I'm **really** sorry I haven't written in a while, a family matter came up and had to be delt with. Now I've yapped long enough, **ON WITH THE**_ ** _FANFIC!_**

Chapter 7:

Stiles went through his mental check list again.

1\. Change look. check

Damon and Stefan here. check

3\. Get revenge on pack. work in progress

4\. Get over Derek. (not likely) work in progress

As Stiles pulled up at the hell hole that is known as high school he sighed. He was happy his brothers where with him, yes, but he was also concerned. As a vampire - and an old one - he thought he would've found his mate by now. He knew his mate could be female or male - he did swing both ways after all - but after going over 100 years without having a mate was taking it's toll on him. Damon had found a mate in Elena and Stefan was sure he had a mate in Caroline. That left him, Genim Salvatore youngest of the three brothers, alone. He knew his mate was close but didn't know who they were.

Shaking his head in an effort to clear it, Stiles walked into the horrid building. He navigated his way to his locker - thankfully the pack weren't there - and grabbed his books. Stiles went through the day in a bit of a daze. When he walked into his last class he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Stiles kinda smiled as Damon put his arm over his shoulders, in a semi-hug. Damon looked at him "You OK little Gem? you seem...troubled" Damon gave him a pointed look before sliding into his seat. Stefan came into the room seconds later looking a bit flustered. He sat down next to Stiles - the three of them sat in a line of Damon and Stefan on either side of Stiles - and grinned. Stiles looked at him like he was a mad-man, which he could be if he flipped the switch. Damon turned to him "Let me guess, you were on the phone with someone who's name rhymes with Steroline" he finished in a mocking tone.

The pack filed in, all of them had this class and unfortunately, so did the three Salvatore's.

There teacher bustled in and called the class to attention. After calling the roll their teacher - Ms Mathews - made an announcement "Today we will start learning about the Civil War. Now can anyone tell me about it" her eyes scanned the room but she missed the look the three brothers shot each other.

Ms Mathews huffed "Well then since no one has volunteered I'll just have to ask you lot myself". She paused as look for a victim. Finally she found one. She cleared her throat "Mr McCall surely you can enlighten us about the war". Scott looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he shook his head "Sorry, I don't know".

This continued until every student - except for the Salvatore's - had been asked. The teacher's eyes wandered over to the brothers. "Mr Salvatore" she began, three heads turned towards her "sorry, Stefan do you know anything about the war, perhaps something that had happened during it?".

Stefan looked at his brothers, who nodded before speaking "I know of one event that happened during the war. In 1864 the battle of Willow Creek happened in Mystic Falls Virginia. Soldiers fired on a church believing it to be housing confederate soldiers. They were wrong, it was a night of great loss". The class was silent as they heard this. Finally Ms Mathews spoke "Does anyone have any questions about the battle?"

One student put their hand up "Who was in the church they fired upon?"

Stefan clenched his fist on his knee. He had hopped no one would ask that. Thankfully Stiles was a step ahead of him "27 citizens where in the church looking for shelter. After it was discovered, families were distraught. As Stefan said, it was a night of great loss.

The bell rang, halting any other questions. The three brothers packed up their things quickly. Stefan and Damon headed for Damon's car while Stiles headed towards his jeep.

The pack looked at the brothers as they drove off. Lydia said what they were all thinking "I wonder why they acted like that talking about they church, they acted as if they knew those people" Lydia looked at the pack - her rag-tag family- and said "we should ask Deaton about this".

And with that the pack departed and made there way, yet again, to Deaton's - who was probably sick of them by now.

 _AN: I'm sorry it took this long to update._


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Ok so you guys probably think I've dropped off the end of the earth. So TA-DA! I'm alive! Anywho, since I haven't updated in AGES (and I'm _so so sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for that btw)_ Since I'm really busy with school i have come to two conclusions :1, Teachers are EVIL! 2, I have MAJOR writers block. I have an honest question? Do you guys want me to continue this? If you do I will vut if you guys don't I don't see a point in continuing this fanfic. PLEASE ANSWER IN THE COMMENTS. Thank you - Stiles Herondale **

15


End file.
